Our Future's hope
by inuyashasmikogurl18656
Summary: Maka and company are sent 10 years into the future to stop a new kishin that has gained total control. They find their future selves suffering from what it has done to them and get the shock of their lives when this new Kishin is someone they know. Two-Author story.
1. The Beginning

**A/N:** Hola, Aya here. I am the second author to this story, and you could say our first story? Well its my first time for sure. I know I may not be that good, but hope u read anyways thank you.

**Pairings:** SoulxMaka, KidxFem!Crona and maybe others

**Disclaimer:** Mikogurl and I don't own Soul eater at all, and I don't want to. But I bet Miko-chan does because she wants all rights to Soul's soul and body as her own personal sexual slave. She wants to get messy with lawyers I don't. If I were her I would go and threaten the author instead like I want to do to Amano Akira-san for stealing my hopes of yaoi in her manga, but well that is a tale for another time.

* * *

It was a Saturday morning and everybody had come over for breakfast. As usual Black Star would start gobbling all the food, Soul was busy keeping his food out of sight from a certain hyper ninja and Tsubaki was trying to prevent that ninja from leaving them starving. Patty was pretty much LOLing, Liz was just doing her nails minding her own business and Death the Kid was PMSing over how unsymmetrical the napkins were. Maka just sighed at the repetitive action of her peers and continued cooking.

A sudden knock stopped Maka from her task, and left the kitchen to open the door. Her hand almost on the knob when the door slammed opened and all you could hear was,

"MAKAAAAAAAAAAA!" And a certain Red-haired Papa Bear would come tackling his daughter.

"MAKA CHOPPP!" The red-haired man fell to the ground holding his head in pain.

"What do you want Papa?" She asked, annoyed.

"Awww, b-but Maka, can't papa come over just to give his daughter a hug?"

"No, get out." She pushed her father out.

"But Maka-!"

"Byeee." She said and tried closing the door.

"Okay! Okay! Fine. Lord Death sent me get you."

"hm?" This got her attention. "He'll explain everything when you get there."

* * *

"Minaaaa~ Wazzup, wazzup?" Lord Death waved to his top students.

"Meister Maka here for duty, sir!"

"What can God do for you today?"

"Hello, Chichihue."

After each one gave their greetings, the playful shinigami started talking seriously. "This mission i'm going to send you on is very important so listen carefully.'' The group nodded to signal that they were listening. "My future self has contacted me on a serious matter that has occurred and needs you to come as soon a possible," Lord Death stated.

"What is happening over there Lord Death?" Maka asked, a tone of worry in her voice.

Spirit spoke instead. "Apparently, There is a new Kishin."

They all gasped. Kid broke the silence. "How is this possible? We've been trying to stop new threats from doing any harm! What have our future selves been doing?" He yelled out, panicked. Liz and Patty were currently busy holding him down from fuzzing and fighting.

At this point Black Star rambled on how he has already surpassed God and could beat this new Kishin 'to the point he wouldn't have wanted to been born'.

Maka's expression was unreadable, her bangs covering her eyes and her fists tightened. This hadn't gone unseen by Soul and proceeded to pat his meister's shoulder, signaling for her to calm down. She relaxed her muscles a bit.

"SHINIGAMI CHOP!" Startled, Maka immediately broke out from her train of thoughts and put her hand to her chest to calm her heart down, breathing in and out. Soul chuckled slightly.

"Good now that i got your attention we can get back to business." Lord Death spoke again, all eyes on him, even Black Star and Kid after awakening from being chopped to subconsciousness.

"So on with how you guys are going to get there..." The shinigami said, his serious mode on. "I have this ability to be able to send you to the future temporarily. I don't use it often as it can be very dangerous and we could only hope you'll make it in one piece (laughs)" Went back to his goofy self again.

They gulped, 'You've got to be kidding me...'

"Okay! Lets step into the mirror shall we?" And magically another mirror appeared.

She mumbles, "More like a death trap."  
Carefully stepping into the mirror she smiles and waves goodbye.

"We'll be back not to worry, I the great Black Star can handle any kishin!" Black Star busts out laughing. Tsubaki just sighs and shakes her head, pushing Black Star into the mirror. Death the kid fixed himself up and told Liz an Patty to come along.

* * *

When they made it in one piece (thankfully) to the future they were shocked to see what it was like. Buildings were distorted and destroyed, the streets were empty and the sky was a scarlet color filling the air with madness. They felt sweat sliding down their foreheads.

"This is bad. We better find your future selves and fast."

* * *

In a room where the moon seemed to be the only thing emitting light through the only window, a huge door opened and in came in a lowly servant.

"Master." From its throne, the silhouette responded with a mischievous smile, "Hmmm... Good news, I suppose?"

He nodded. "Yes. Maka Albarn and Soul Evans have been found."

The servant shifted nervously as only silence filled the room.

"Well, it seems that everything might be over just soon, nee?" It gave the biggest grin before a maniacal laughter echoed erupted throughout the whole castle that night.

Chapter 1 END.


	2. Arrival

**Summary: **Maka and company are sent 10 years into the future to stop a new kishin that has gained total control. They find their future selves suffering from what it has done to them and get the shock of their lives when this new Kishin is someone they know.

**Warnings: **Slight _OOC_, _OC_s, _incorrect_ spelling and grammar

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Soul eater. Do not wish to, only _crazy_ V-chan wants to :)

**A/N: **Hello It's me Aya again, your awesom_er _author to this story. Was supposed to post this yesterday, but since this is not posted in my account cuz of a certain _someone... _*looks at Miko/V-chan* It was slightly delayed. _Anyways_, I'd like to thank those who have supported, favorited, alerted, and reviewed this story; It really, really means a lot to me. Here's the next chapter, and please forgive me its so short but I've been lazy *sighs* I'll probably update it more since summer vacation is nearing, _yaaayyy~!_ Anyways, onto the story. "Hold up i have been busy with stuff gurly!Plus this story was my idea frist Aya."

* * *

In a nearby alley, a blonde haired woman and a spiky white haired male were breathing heavily after finishing a long and tiring battle with the enemy.

The man, though, seemed to have a better time enjoying the buffet of souls from the fight.

"God I'm so tired... can we take a break please now for god sake?" The woman groaned leaning up against a broken wall.

He chuckled at his companion's whining and finished the last of the souls. "Let's head home Maka."

* * *

"Damn it where the hell are they? They have to be here somewhere!" Black Star cried angrily, not having one bit of patience when it came to searching.

"Please try to calm down Black Star, I'm sure will find them soon..." The raven haired girl turned to their leader, "R-Right Maka?"

"Hopefully. We just have to keep looking and stay close, we don't know what were up against." Maka ordered, walking away clutching harder Soul's weapon form in her hands. "And its not like we have anything better to do, so stop your constant whining Black Star, this is no time for your complaints, got it?" He felt her give off a dark and intimidating aura which caused him to flinch a little.

"F-Fine!" He continued murmuring bad things under his breath, secretly a bit scared of Maka now.

"I'd wish we'd find them soon. I don't know how much more Kid can take with everything not being symmetrical and all," Liz followed behind them with a sigh carrying her unconscious meister on her back.

Patty just laughed and kept walking with the others without a care in the world, looking around the streets of Death City.

Half an hour later, Soul gave a helpful suggestion. "Hey Maka, How about we use Soul Ressinance to find their soul wavelength better?"

Maka nodded while gripping Soul to have a good hold on him so their wavelength would match as they both yell, **"LET'S GO SOUL RESSINANCE!"**

Maka scanned the whole city until she found their wavelength and memorized the way to go.

She turned to her friends, "I found them, let's get moving."

"Finally! Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" BlackStar gave his signature laugh and dragged Tsubaki in the direction Maka had pointed to. A slight recovered Kid and the twins followed as well.

* * *

The long haired woman from earlier got off from her partner's bike with a huge sigh. She turned to him and glared, "Didn't you say we were going home Soul?"

"I forgot we had to stop here first..." He chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head trying to avoid his wife's piercing glare.

A familiar laugh interrupts their small one-sided argument, getting closer to where the couple is standing.

"YAAHOOO Soul, Maka... Finally! You shouldn't keep your god waiting so long!" A grinning handsome Blue haired man, who's clearly buffed out over the years and aura giving a more mature feeling comes into view. He gives them a gentle smile and opens his mouth to speak more seriously. "Lord Death wishes to see us, Tsubaki is there waiting too. Now come you two." He walks out, the pair following.

Soon after they arrived at Lord Death's new Death room. " Waz up! Waaaaaazzz up!" Lord Death waved in his cartoonish voice.

"What is it that you wished to see us about Lord Death?" Maka asked, Soul standing behind her.

The Shinigami nods. "As you all know, the kishin is growing much stronger everyday and must be stopped by any means nessecary. This is why... I brought your past selves here."

Their eyes widened momentarily stumped as to what they just heard. Had he gone crazy?

"_Father._ Why would you do that?"

A raven haired man with unsymmetrical white stripes, that only appears on the left side of his hair, and black business suit stepped in. A tall and short woman with matching outfits following behind him.

He continued,"They don't have the amount of experience we have-"

"Yes they do. Having not to long ago defeated Asura, they have the potential to become better suited for this mission and sharpen their skills. You will all train yourselves, and I'm sure we will be able to stop it before its too late."

No one said anything. They followed orders, knowing there was nothing else that could have been done, they went along with this one plan, which might hold the only key to a future they once wished for.

* * *

On the floor to a bedroom filled with all kinds of things that belonged to a child- Walls decorated with posters and drawings, bed covers of rockets and stars, huge amount of toys and stuffed animals, shelves filled with books, etc- a boy sat, with a box of crayons next to him, busily drawing into a sketchbook. The toddler seemed about 3 years old with black hair, big _familiar_ golden eyes, and slightly paled skin.

The door creaked open and a woman slowly walked in and crouched next to the child. She had long pink hair, her bangs covering half her face and similar pale skin to that of the child's.

"Nee, Nee, What ya drawing?"

"Cas'le!"

She giggled. "Oooo! Its beautiful~! Wanna go down for some lunch?"

The boy looked up to her, his lips turning into a huge grin. "Yes momma!"

* * *

**End of Chapter 2.**


	3. Meet your futureself's

V-chan:Im here to up date Our future's hope pple!

Aya: Hiya, It's Aya! The awesomest person in the world hehe *Prussia smirk* I'm not updating cuz I'm lazy so excuse all the mistakes that Vickii has done in this chapter *sighs*

Soul: Why is this person so full herself?

Maka:Oh Soul leave her alone, you're just jealous!

V-chan: *Groggily* Stop it you guys and it's all cuz I'm still half-asleep...

Aya: Still no excuse, I know someone who writes all night and still makes sure everything is correct. You're lucky I'm typing this part up... and made corrections.

V-chan: Whatever! I'm more fragile!

Aya: *shoves her away from screen still screaming in ear* Anyways on to the chapter~

V-Chan: I'm not done with you yet! Aya if it wasnt for me you wouldnt have knowin about this story i wanted to do!

Soul:Wooh V-chan Calm down! You can hurt her after the chapter!

Maka: V-chan and Aya dont own SoulEater or Characters! So read their story or i take your SOUL!

* * *

"What's going on? This is where their soul wavelength is supposed to be, but this place... it looks empty." Maka said while looking around the area.

"Damn it! That's it ima start looking for the kishin! A big star like me doesn't have time to waste looking for people we can't find!" BlackStar cried out clearly pissed off. Suddenly a rock came flying by them and hitting BlackStar right in between his eyes knocking him over and scream in pain.

"You'd be crazy to go after the Kishin by yourself idiot, besides you look like you need rest after the journey you just had." A long haired blond woman with emerald eyes stated while coming out of the shadows.

Turning to the voice, they eyes widened quite a bit. The future Maka had quite the voluptous body which her clothes didn't help hiding and caused Soul to have a nosebleed, a huge-eyed Kid, and BlackStar to pass out.

"Who are you?" Maka asked, her tone a bit threatning and keeping her guard up.

"I'm Maka Albarn four-star deathscythe meister, so basicly im you," The Future Maka said with a sweet smile.

"Well, it didn't take that long to find them." Another voice appeared and in came Future Soul from around the corner with his hands in his pocket. The future maka just smiled while telling their pastselves to come along and it wasn't safe for them to be out here.

"Ummm... what do you mean future Maka?" Tsubaki asked worried, dragging BlackStar behind her.

"Its been like this for almost two years now since the new kishin had risen and the people and meister with their weapons hide in theses bunkers under the academy to stay safe and out of the kishin's way," The Future!Maka said while having a sad look on her face.

"The kishin were are up against is stronger then the last one we fought, Asura, it has found away to make the people it killed into its own little puppet army..."The future Soul cut her off.

"We had some of your friends who were killed by her and they became her puppets forcing us to kill them since they were already dead," Future Soul said with a sigh and kept walking up to the bunkers doors.

"Oi Maka it's time for the four-star teamleader meeting with Lord Death, We are just waiting for you," The future Ox said while walking towards the meeting room.

"Alright i'll be right there, Soul take them to get something to eat and some rest they are going to need it! See you later," The future Maka said while running off for the meeting on the scythe meisters.

"Man i don't feel like babysitting, But it can't be helped! let's go," The Future Soul said with a sigh while walking towards the room that all their Futureselfs shared to keep room for anymore suriviors they might find outside the bunkers.

"So what goes on in thoses meetings my futureself goes to?" Maka asked the future Soul who was laying on the couch.

"Don't know, The only one in your group that does know what goes on in thoses meetings is Maka herself since she is the leader of the group and the most powerful meister in history ever since she surpassed Professer.

Stein, But there are somethings that go on in thoses meetings that Maka wont tell us that goes on in there," Future Soul said while staring at the ceiling with no emoitions on his face.

* * *

~the four-star meeting~

"What's the point of brinning their pastselfs here in they dont have the right training?" One memeber yelled.

"Look we need all the help we can get even if it is relying on their pastselfs!"

Another memeber yelled back. Lord Death "SHINIGAMI CHOPPED" the floor to get everyone's attention which worked everytime."We have no choice in the matter! If we dont get ride of the Kishin soon the world will stay like this forever, Now have we been able to locate were the kishin maybe hiding?" Lord Death asked.

"Im afaird not Lord Death! Its still hard to pin point her location with all this madniess in the air," Oxi said while looking at his paper's.

Maka was the only one who was quiet in the meeting until someone made a comment that pissed her the hell off. "Well it's group's sevens fault for not looking hard enough for the place." Ox said while fixing his glasses.

" YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP OX MY GROUP IS OUT THERE EVERYDAY LOOKING FOR THE KISHIN! WE TAKE ON THE BIGGER MISSION'S THAT NONE OF YOU CAN HANDLE! ONCE I FIND THE KISHIN SHE WILL DIE BY MY HANDS FOR WHAT SHE TOOK AWAY FROM ME," Future Maka yelled at the top of her lungs with tears running down her face.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Lord Death yelled with his old voice scaring everyone which shut them up and got them to sit back down.

"This is all painfull for everyone not just for Maka but everyone here, But everyone must calm down and not let the madniess get to them when your like this or you will go mad!" Maka and the other leaders agreed while apologizing for getting off track.

"Maka your team will be heading to the "Red zone" tomorrow to search for the kishin and for any other suriviors that be there," Professer Stein said while giving out the missions to the team leaders of the groups. Maka sighed while gathering her paperwork and mission statuses from the other team leader to give her anytime tip of clue to where the kishin was.

Once the meeting was over Maka headed to the room that her and her group shared since this whole thing started.

* * *

"Hey Maka! welcome home how was the meeting tonight," Tsubaki asked with a smile while making dinner. Maka just mumbled while walking off to her office to get stuff done while the others relaxed.

"Here Tsubaki make sure to post this on the wall to let the others know about the mission," Maka mumbled while grabbing a drink from the fridge then walking to her private office. "Sure thing But Maka?"

"What is it Tsubaki," Maka asked while looking at her best friend. "Don't you ever stop and take a break? I mean you work harder then anyone in the group! You need to relax to Maka," Tsubaki said with consern in her voice and it showed in her eyes.

"Im the leader of this group Tsubaki and for that I dont have time to relax and rest like you guys. There is to much to be done," Maka said without an emotion in her voice and walked past everyone then shut her private office door ending the conversession with them.

"She's right you know Tsubaki. She just cant relax and rest like the rest of us."

"I know Kid she deservies to rest too. I mean she has those meetings then missions plus paperwork that cant be good for her and her body to keep doing this," Tsubaki scolded Kid while chopping some onion. Their pastselfs sat there listening to the conversession that was going on about the Future! Maka.

"Soul why don't you see if you can get her to stop working for a few and just to sit and talk to us?" The Future! Liz asked while looking from her nails that she just finished painting.

Soul nodded while getting up to talk to Maka about this little problem she had when it came to work.

When Soul walked in Maka was at her desk typing at her computer looking like she was ready to pass out. The Future! Soul sighed and walked over to Maka while looking at the paperwork she was working over her shoulder.

"Whatcha doing Maka?" Soul whispered sweetly into her ear making the poor girl jump.

"Soul dont do that you scared me and what is it that you need?" Maka asked while trying to stop her racing heart. "It's not what i need it's what you need and that's a break," Soul said with conserion in his voice. "Soul you know I can't i have to much paper work to do," Maka said with a sigh while turning around to get back to work.

"Ok Maka i didnt want to do this but you left me no chose," Soul said while turning her chair around.

Maka looked Soul confused until she was suddenly picked up and throwin over his shoulder. Soon a very pissed of Maka could be hear until they came out with Maka screaming and hitting soul on the back.

"SOUL ALEXANDER EATER EVANS YOU PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW AND LET ME GET BACK TO WORK OR SO HELP ME YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS," Maka yelled while hitting him harder.

Soul told the others that they would be back in a little while after Maka calmed down from her throwing a fit like a five year old little girl. The others just smiled at the two that were leaving.

"Is she always like that?" Soul asked.

"Who Maka? No it's just all this stress she's under and stuff that goes on here,"The future! BlackStar said calmly while sipping his tea. "Maka just needs a break from everything that's going on." Liz said while helping Tsubaki with dinner.

"Who is the kishin anyways?" Maka asked looking at the others hoping for an answer.

Everything was silent until The Future! Kid broke it with a sigh and said "Im sorry but we're not allowed to tell you who the kishin is because my father doesnt know how you would react to the preson behind all this madness." "It's ok we understand if you can tell us," Maka said while looking at her book.

* * *

~Huge Mansion #2 of Madness, 300 miles from Death City~

"Master?" The servent asked.

The silhoutte came from the shadows smiling then said while looking to the crystal ball "So Lord Death has also brought their pastselfs to help, Huh? Hmm looks like im going to have more fun then i thought." The silhoutte laughed evily while making plans for the visiters and the futureselfs.

"Soon Soul and Maka you will be dead, Renji i want you to get that body out and place it in the hosptail in anyway you like, But make sure this message is on the wall with the body's blood," The solhoutte order the servent while handing him a peice of paper.

"Yes, Master this will be fun," The servent said then left.

"Yes it will be, Now let the fun begin," The silhoutte smirked while looking into the crystal ball one more time. Soon a little boy appeared from the doorway.

"Mama, what's goin' on?" The little boy asked sleepily while rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"Nothing sweety, Im sorry if i woke up now back to bed Kazuya," The silhoutte said sweetly the went back to work.

"Goo'nite," Kazuya yawned and groggily walked to bed.

* * *

V-chan:There we go there's chapter 3 of our future's hope

Maka:Who's the kishin?

Aya:You know we can't tell Maka-chan

Soul:Well who ever it is doesn't stand a chance against us!

V-chan:Dont start asking questions you guys and figure it out yourself's

Kid:V-chan seems stressed out for some reason why?

Soul:Dont know

Aya: I don't know

Liz:Well V-chan and Aya dont own soul eater or the characters

Maka:Read it or i'll take your SOUL!


	4. Sadness,Training, and She's the kishin

V-Chan: here's the next chapter you've been waiting for sorry it took so long n I'm sorry to say this but Aya will no longer be working on the story due to the story is just not working for her.

Soul: so I guess you're on your own working on the story then V-Chan?

V-Chan: ~sighs~ yes that is true Soul I am

Maka: So then let's get on with the story V-Chan! I bet their excited to read the new chapter you're posting.

Soul: Yea plus you can update when you want without worrying if Aya had finished her touches.

V-Chan: Your right on with the story ^_^

Soul: Read it or I'll EAT your SOUL!

* * *

~outside the bunkers~

"Maka please you need to relax! I hate seeing you like this, all stressed out and non-stop working," Soul was saying try to convince her to rest while they sat outside enjoying the night time air. "I know Soul! But it's just so hard when I got paperwork then the meetings and missions to do," Maka said with a sigh then leaned against Soul.

"Maka did something happen at the meeting today? That just pissed you off."

"Yea Ox opened his mouth about your group and said it was our entire fault that we haven't found the kishin yet," Maka said with a growl at the memory.

"Hey everyone here and Lord Death knows it's not our fault that we haven't found the kishin yet with all this madness in the world," Soul told her while making her look at him. Soul lightly kissed Maka's lips which made her install to relax and kiss him right back.

After a fifteen mintinue make out session Soul's stomach growled signaling that it was hungry.

"I think we should head back eat and go to bed for tomorrow's mission," Maka said while giggling when Soul's stomach growled again and making Soul blush for embarrassment.

"That's so not cool," Soul mumbled about his stomach while walking back to the bunkers to eat.

When they got back dinner was done and everyone was just waiting on them to return for their private time which they hardly get anymore.

"So Maka done acting like a five year old, "Future! Black Star said with a laugh, but soon the laugh was cut off from a book flying at his head knocking him out. "Done being an idiot," Maka mumbled while getting some food on her plate. Everyone was laughing at the two for their behavior.

"So what's the mission tomorrow Maka?" Future! Liz asked before taking a bite of her food.

"The red zone again," Future! Maka said with a sigh while eating her food.

"That place is creepy; I mean all those abandon hospitals and homes around the city. It's like a ghost town, "Future! Liz said with a creped out voice while shivering.

"Well we have to go there and look for the kishin and anymore people who could be alive and safe from the kishin," The Future! Maka said while putting her plate in the sink.

The Future! Kid asked "But what are we going to do about these guys with going into the red zone? It's too dangerous?"

"Well we will have to separate with each other, I and Soul will take your past selfs and you guys take your past selfs. Does that sound fair and good to you kid?" The Future! Maka asked the future! Kid. Everyone agreed to it and went to bed to get rest for tomorrow's mission.

* * *

~Somewhere in Death City~

"Master?" The servant asked.

The silhouette came from the shadows smiling then said while looking to the crystal ball "So Lord Death has also brought their past selfs to help, Huh? Hmm looks like I'm going to have more fun than I thought." The silhouette laughed evilly while making plans for the visitors and the future selfs.

"Soon Soul and Maka you will be dead, Renji I want you to get that body out and place it in the hospital in any way you like, But make sure this message is on the wall with the body's blood," The silhouette order the servant while handing him a piece of paper.

"Yes, Master this will be fun," The servant said then left.

"Yes it will be, now let the fun begin," The silhouette smirked while looking into the crystal ball one more time. Soon a little boy appeared from the doorway.

"What's going on?" The little boy asked while rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"Nothing sweetie, I'm sorry if I woke up now back to bed Kazuya," The silhouette said sweetly the went back to work.

"Goodnight," Kazuya said sleepy while walking to bed.

* * *

The next morning they all got ready to go out into the red section of the city.

"Ha! This place doesn't look scary at all! A god like me can handle this place easily!" Both Black Stars yelled with confidence when they saw the state of the abandoned school.

Older Maka sighed. "Alright Black star-I mean-_Black stars_..." She quirked an eyebrow at this. She never pictured herself referring to two Black stars at once-one was enough as it is. "The school is all yours to search. Soul and I will check out the abandoned hospital downtown while Kid, Liz, Patty and their younger selves will go to the one on the upper side."

"Fine by me." The older Soul said with a shrug and started the bike, his wife climbing onto it behind him and headed off.

Their past selves got into their own bike and followed after them.

* * *

Arriving there, the older versions of Soul and Maka began telling their younger counterparts new things about their lives in their time which was quite exciting for the younger to hear.

"So you kicked Spirit's ass in front of Lord Death and the entire academy..." He paused. "That's so cool," Soul grinned with approval of his older self's achievement, walking ahead of the girls as they headed into the hospital.

Maka had been quietly walking with herself since they arrived until she decided to ask a question that's been bothering her a while.

"There's something that's been bothering me lately..."

The older looked at the younger tint of curiosity. "Yeah, what is it?"

"Why aren't we allowed to know who the kishin is? What's wrong with us knowing its identity?"

"Lord Death believes that if you know there will be problems and your feelings..." She said this with apparent sadness in her voice, "Might get in the way. Also you need to train so you can fight along with us and even surpass us and win against them yourselves."

"Yo Maka! Hurry up will you?" Soul called out from inside.

"Yeah, yeah we'll be right in!" They had forgotten that they had stopped walking in the middle of their conversation, so they hurried and walked over and opened the hospital doors.

As they went in they realized that the building had no power (obviously, it was abandoned) when Soul had tried flipping the light switch.

"Yep let's go in, now you two be careful," The Future! Maka said while trying to quietly open the hospital doors. The building hand no power when Soul tried flipping the light switch a couple of times. "Power's out, where do we being looking Future Maka?" Soul asked his future meister.

"We need to find some medical supplies because people keep turning up hurt or sick and we are running low, so let's go room to room and see if we can find anything," The future Maka said while looking around the hallway.

~CRACK~

"What was that?" The Future! Soul asked while looking around to see were the noise came from and keeping his guard up. They all were looking around trying to find the source of the noise in the hospital's lobby section.

Maka was in the main office by herself when she see a nurse standing at the desk with her back to Maka.

"Miss are you alright? I'm with the academy," Maka said while walking closer to the woman.

The woman just kept her back turned and didn't say a word to Maka and this made her nervous. Suddenly the nurse swiped around swinging a scalpel that was an inch from Maka's neck. Maka screamed when she saw what the woman looked like.

The nurse wore a nurse outfit and hat but when she turned around her face was gone along with her soul. Soul and their future selfs heard Maka scream and ran to help her before it was too late.

Maka kept on dodging the attacks from the dead corpse that was trying to kill her. But she couldn't move she was trapped.

"MAKA!" Soul yelled while the future selfs stood by the door.

"Maka don't move or make a sound this woman is a puppet and since she has no face she needs to hear then attack, let's go Maka," The Future! Soul said while turning into his death scythe form.

"We'll distract her while you go over to Maka, Soul and be careful." The Future! Maka said while getting ready to fight.

Their future selfs fought the nurse as if she was nothing then a little work out to them. Maka and Soul stood there amazed at what their future selfs were like when it came to battle.

Soon another one had appeared from behind which they didn't see.

"Soul we have to help them! More of them are coming," Maka said to Soul while holding out her hand for him to transform while more and more soul less people.

"Your right Maka, let's go," Soul said with his famous smirk and transform and landed gracefully into Maka's hands. A few minutes later they had killed the last one of the dead.

"Great I'm covered in blood and guts this is gross," Maka complained to her future self who didn't seem to really care that she was.

"Oh suck it up, you're not covered in it every day for the past two years now," The Future! Soul said pushing the stuff off to at least get some of it off him before it stained.

"Alright let's go before anymore decide to show up to play," The Future! Maka said while leaving the room.

Room to room they looked for supplies, Soon they came to a split hallway on the second floor of the hospital.

"Let's go down the left first to see if we can find anything then we'll try the right hallway," The Future! Soul said while walking down the left hallway with their past selves following him.

For some reason The Future! Maka started to walk down the right hallway without the others knowing she had taking the right hallway. Slowly she walked down the hallway until she noticed a piece of paper on the floor. The Future! Maka picked it up and opened it.

It was a child's drawing and by the look of the paper she held it looked like it was done two years ago. The Future! Maka looked at the name of the child to see who had drew the picture, Maka gasped when she the name with tears coming to her eyes.

Suddenly a door flow open straddling her. The lights were out and Maka couldn't see a thing in front of her, Maka pulled out her flashlight and began looking around to see what door had just opened.

It was the nursery door that was open, so slowly Maka entered the room. She heard her name being called but ignored it and continued to look around the room some more.

The older Maka saw the body of a small child sitting on a chair, drawing on the table.

The older walked towards it and asked, "Hey little girl, you alright?" Hearing no answer from the child, Maka turned it around and saw who it was. She gasped and in surprise fell on her butt, then noticing the wall had a message written in scarlet ink, or the liquid known as blood.

_**What took you so long, mommy?**_

With wide eyes and nonstop quivering, Future! Maka screamed blue bloody murder and quickly ran out of the room; bumping into Soul and their past selves.

"Maka what is it? What's wrong?" The older Soul asked, hands griping her shoulders, trying to calm down his wife from whatever scared her this badly. Still shook over, older Maka managed to tell her husband what she had seen.

"Watch her while I go in to see what's going on in there," The older Soul said, passing his wife to her younger self while both Souls' went inside the room.

"What do you think scared her so badly?" Soul asked his future self.

"That's what scared her," The Future! Soul said, pointing to the wall and then saw the child, noticing it was her. "Let's get out of here." The Future! Soul said, throwing the child over his shoulders.

'The poor girl was killed by the kishin. I wonder how they're going to tell her parents...' Maka thought, sadness evident in her eyes as she stared at the child. The Future! Maka had finished talking to Sid on the walkie talkie and told them that he was on his way to pick up the child's body.

Soon Sid and Nygus were standing in front of the hospital waiting for Maka and Soul to come out.

"We got her Maka, Don't worry we'll take care of her." Nygus said, putting a hand on the older Maka to comfort her. The Future! Maka smiled sadly and nodded, walking back into the hospital to get away from the body before she had another melt down.

"Does that child mean something to you guys?" Soul asked, his Future self just nodded and went to follow his wife inside. Soul and Maka looked at each other than to their Future selves and wondered who that little girl was to them.

* * *

~Other side of Death city, the abandon school~

"Black Star I got a text from Nygus," The Future! Tsubaki said, trying to hold in the tears.

"Really? What does it say Tsubaki?"

"Soul and Maka found her, with a message what took you so long mommy," The Future! Tsubaki said, reading the message out loud for everyone to hear. The Future! Black Star growled while their past selves looked confused about the message.

"Well text Kid and the girls about it," The Future! Black Star said, continuing the search through the building.

* * *

~With Kid and the twins~

Kid and the girl with their past selves were gathering medical supplies they found when Kid's phone went off. Kid read the message then shut his phone and got back to work.

"Who was it Kid," Liz asked.

"Tsubaki just texted me, Maka and Soul found her body." Kid said, trying not to think about it much. Liz and Patty gasped while lowering their heads sadly and also got back to work.

* * *

~Soul and Maka~

"So let's check out so of the house's here to see if we can find anything," The Future! Maka said. They nodded and followed the girls order while walking over to the first house. The Future! Soul and Future! Maka were down in the basement while their past selves checked upstairs.

"Maka, are you okay?" The Future! Soul asked.

"Yes I'm fine Soul, Let's just keep looking." Future! Maka said, walking away to avoid the subject. Soul just sighed and continued to look around for any sighs of the kishin or any people.

* * *

"They are all fools if they think they can find me and kill me," The dark figure said, smirking while looking into her crystal ball.

* * *

A little black haired boy was looking through his picture book, quickly turning each page that seemed to uninteresting him. He was seemingly getting bored but suddenly stopped when he saw a particular illustration that catches his attention.

It was of a man and a woman holding the hands of a child in between them. They looked happy and the boy was curious as to why. Closing the book, he held it close to his chest as he went downstairs to ask his mother.

Arriving at the room, his mom seemed to be talking with a servant of the mansions. The boy was hesitant to ask her, seeing she was already occupied with something else, and probably had no time for his questions.

Hearing his name suddenly broke his train of thoughts and realized his gentle mother had called for him.

Shyly he walked towards her and opened the page of the book and pointed to what he was so curious to know about, raising his head until his eyes meet hers, searching for answers.

For a while, he saw her stare intently at the picture, looking for a way to explain in a way a small child like him could understand. For a few minutes her look hard on the book, she suddenly looked up with a smile on her face, as of nothing was wrong.

Immediately forgetting his mom's distressed look just a moment before, he smiled brightly back at her and waited for answers.

His mom had told him the roles of those people, and golden eyes widened of wonder at a word his mom had mentioned and never heard about. He immediately asked her what it was, eyes bright in curiosity.

Her eyes saddened for a moment, but knowing this question would come; she thoroughly and roughly explained how a 'mommy' and a 'daddy' was needed to make a child.

Then he asked what any child would in his place.

_"Who is my daddy then, mommy?"_

"_Do not worry about that right now sweetie, come along it is your nap time." The woman said with a sweet caring smile while taking the book away from her son. After he was down for his nap the woman went into her chambers and looking at the fireplace then the book. Growling angrily the woman looks at the pictures of the man and her when they were happy together. Wanting to forget those memories she throws the book into the fire watching it burn._

"_Kid and Kazuya must never know they are father and son, I refuse to look back on the past." The woman said growling while watching the picture of her and Kid burn into ash as the smiles disappear from her sight._

* * *

~back in the city~

"Did you guys find anything at all?" The future! Maka asked while taking a drink of her water.

Everyone shook their heads no while eating some lunch and get some training their younger selves in while they had the time. After eating everyone got ready, but their younger selves were worried about the Future Maka because she seemed so distant since they found that child's body.

"Yo Maka you ready to train them?" Her husband asked her with a smirk trying to think of something else. She turned to her husband and nodded with a smile while telling him to transform.

"ALRIGHT BRING IT ON YOUR GOD CAN HANDLE ANYTHING THAT YOU THROW AT ME! HAHAHAHAHA!" The younger Black Star yelled while holding Tsubaki in her chain scythe mode while facing the Future Maka and Soul.

Spinning the Deathscythe around then gently placing Soul on her shoulders The Future! Maka smirks and tells him to bring it on. The fight between young Black Star and the Future! Maka didn't last long it only last eight seconds making both Kids ever happy.

"All right who's next to try and take me and Soul on?" The Future! Maka asked while smirking at the other younger selves with Soul placed on her shoulder.

"I guess me and the girls will take you on now, Liz, Patty, weapon form." Kid said, fixing his suite from sitting down.

"Mmmkay." Patty said while laughing and throwing her hands into the air.

"Great he's going to lose knowing he sees Maka symmetrically, so why bother." Liz said with a sigh and transformed.

Kid caught Liz and Patty then aimed them at The Future! Maka getting ready for the fight. The older Maka smiled and positioned Soul into a fighting stance waiting for the first move. Kid made the first move shooting Maka to her left which she dodged easily then ran towards Kid ready to fight back when it happened.

Kid's eyes widen and saw older Maka and her symmetry and fell to the ground while also luckily missing the blade before him then began hitting the ground yelling and whining like a spoiled little child.

"HER SYMMETRY IS PERFECT AND I'M GARBAGE FOR TRYING TO RUIN THAT! IM ASYMMETRICAL G ARBAGE, I DESERVE TO DIE! JUST KILL ME SYMMETRICALLY NOW!" Kid balled laying on the ground crying while looking at older Maka's symmetry.

Liz and Patty transformed back while sighing also looking very disappointed in their meister. Patty grabbed him by the collar as Liz dragged Patty off to the sides to help her snap Kid out of it.

"Looks like we're up, Soul." The young Maka said her eye twitching from Kids performance watching Liz and Patty try to snap him out of it.

"Alright let's go then, let's show them how it's really done." Soul said transforming into his scythe form.

"Don't get so cocky Soul we're going up against a four star Deathscythe meister and a Deathscythe, so we need to be careful." The young Maka said through their link standing in a defense position.

"Why don't you make the first move?" The Future! Soul said flashing showing up in the blade with a smirk to the young scythe meister.

The young meister ran forward raising the scythe up to make the first swing at her future self. Older Maka dodged it easily blocking the attack with the scythe. The Future! Maka throw a punch at the girl's stomach sending tumbling back losing her breath for a minute.

"You should never leave yourself up like that on your first attack, if your opponent saw that you would be dead by now." The Future Maka said running towards the girl while she was distracted. The older Maka grabbed her younger self by the wrist and locked her arm behind her back. Maka gasped as her older self-had the vantage but then quickly noticing the open target Maka broke the lock and kick the meister in the stomach sending her flying back.

"Ugh not bad you saw an opening and took it, but now play times over." The Future! Maka said running towards the girl when all of the sudden she stopped in dead step.

"Maka what's wrong?" The Future! Soul asked showing up in the blade to make sure his wife was ok. The older Maka started out as a walk then began to run.

"Black Star! Kid! Get them back to the bonkers now, I got to check something out." The Future! Maka yelled back leaping into the air over a wall then disappeared.

"What was that all about?" The Future! Black Star asked looking at Older Kid weirdly.

"Who knows? Let's go she gave us our orders to head back." The Future! Kid said while walking away with everyone else following him.

The Future! Black Star stared at the way the Future! Maka went and didn't like the feeling he was getting from that detrition she went.

"Black Star?" The Future! Tsubaki said looking worried about her husband for a minute. The Future! Black Star looked at his wife with a smile reasserting then began to follow Kid and the others back not wanting to piss Maka off.

* * *

~somewhere on the outskirts of the city~

"MAKA! STOP AND TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON?!" The Future! Soul yelled still being in his scythe form.

"I can sense her, she's somewhere around here." The Future! Maka said looking around the area to find her. Soul sudden felt what Maka was sensing the same aura that she was then began to worry while keeping his guard up.

Soon a shadow crept up from behind them making Maka gasp and leaped out of the way of the attack from behind.

"So you have come, Maka and Soul." The woman's voice said with a dark evil/madness chuckle. The pair turned to see the new kishin standing there like she was proud of what she was doing to the world falling into deep disappear and madness.

"Of course I would come after what you took from us and what you're turning the world into." The Future! Maka growled tightening her grip on Souls handle getting ready for a fight. The Kishin stood in a fight position with maddening grin calling forth her weapon.

"I'm not sorry it's ending this way Maka."

"Neither am I Corona!"

* * *

V-Chan: THAT'S ALL SHE WROTE PEOPLE! ^^

Soul: Wait. Wait. Wait. Corona is the kishin! 0.0

V-Chan: Yep she is the kishin in this story

Maka: Wow I'm fighting against Corona this is going to be good.

Kid: Yes I agree but why stop here V-Chan?

V-Chan: Ever heard of cliff hangers Kid?

Kid: Of course

V-Chan: There you go you just answered your own question.

Tsubaki: V-Chan doesn't own Soul Eater or the characters

Maka: Read it or I'll take your SOUL!

V-Chan: Then she'll find it to me people! Muwhahahaha!


	5. please read

V-Chan: hey everyone sorry I havent written in a while since the computer had crashed.

Soul: Hey V-Chan it isnt ur fault that the computer crashed.

Maka: Yea so calm down ok? You'll be able to write soon as soon as it's fixed.

V-Chan:I know but I miss the laptop to write with *sighs* please hang in with me my reader's as soon the laptop is fixed I will post more chapter's.


End file.
